girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-08-20 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Whenever someone sets out to do something (and doesn't get interrupted) the scene changes and we don't see the details. I don't think there will be any more distractions for Agatha in the immediate future. So, my bet is that the scene will change, but where? * Zola? I don't think so, she will need time to set up her next scene. * The Baron? Not much time has passed, and he's waiting for Othar or some visible development in the castle. * Othar? Probably not, Gil isn't in trouble and he's in the castle to save Gil. * Zeetha, Krosp, et al? No, Agatha will probably be joining them. * Clank Lu? I would love that, but I guess she needs even more time than Zola to get ready. * Barry? Another candidate I would love to see, but if he's alive I don't think it's the time for him to enter. * Another attack on the town? Don't think so, there have been several and they will probably wait for the dust to settle (and to see if Zola comes out as the Heterodyne). * Wooster, Jenka, Jägers, or others in Mechanicsburg? They probably don't have any insights for us until Zola emerges or the doom bell rings. (I'd like to see that, but don't think it will until after we see the last of the three lights, and we haven't yet.) * The circus crew? Possibly, but I don't see them as having an immediate impact on the story. * Punch and Judy? I think they need more healing time, they were in bad shape recently. * Someone else? That's my current first choice, but who? My, but we have quite a collection of loose ends. Only three hours to comment (less if the LJ page comes out early). Argadi 01:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : And it's Jager generals, who apparently are up to things the Baron might not like. Nfgusedautoparts 04:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Whoo-hoo, I was right about a scene change and where it was changing to (except for a minor detail). Argadi 10:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, the scene has changed, and i was wondering what the Generals and Jagers on the Baron's ship thought about all this, and when they would join up with their natural leader, Agatha Heterodyne. Agathahetrodyne 05:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of whom, here's a mystery that I've wondered about for some time: What's the significance, if any, of the "e" omission? Is there some pun or hidden meaning, or was it just accidental when you first made the account? I can bear the suspens no longr! ;) -- 08:15, August 20, 2010 Undomelin ::If your refering to me , Im just a user and found i could use this nick. it wouldnt let me use heterodyne. Agathahetrodyne 14:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ah, I see. Sorry, I was just curious. =P -- 00:27, August 21, 2010 Undomelin Aparently Boris is a lot tougher than anyone thought. He not only beat up a Jager but "persuaded" him to give up the location of the Generals. Having a lot of repressed anger due to years of being mocked by Jagers probably helped.Werewolfboy 17:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page